


Haze

by daiyu_amaya



Series: EnCard Works [1]
Category: Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate
Genre: A Wild Plot Appears, Altered Mental States, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Human Deities, Rarepair, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: Kidnapping and being drugged was the last thing Enrico expected his day to go, and when Alucard finds him it sets off a series of events that lead back to Enrico's past.





	1. The Haze Over His Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pic can be found http://adeadangel.beon.ru/tag/%D5%E5%EB%EB%F1%E8%ED%E3/
> 
> not sure who did it though ^_^ Though they did lovely work!

* * *

Pink Smoke filled the room, and while there was no breeze the smoke seemed to move as if it were a living being, an entity designed to calm him, dim red lights were the only thing that allowed him to see the room, which was lavishly decorated his mind lazily whispered to him. He was waiting for someone, he wasn't sure who he was waiting for only that they would be the one to stop the fire that was burning him alive.  
Fire coursing through his veins, his body unwilling to comply with even the simplest of commands, he knew something wasn't right, why was he here and why did his body burn the way it was? The door opened and he spied a dark-haired man walk into the room, only freezing when their eyes met. "Enrico..." The other said shock reflected in his voice, a voice that was quite lovely... He moaned as the fire reached a fever pitch in his veins.

This is who he had been waiting for, this was the man who would make the fire die down, he would be the one to extinguish the fire and fill him to the brim. He wanted the dark haired man who now hovered above him to take everything he had, to make the pain go away. He knew what he wanted, but what did the vampire want?

 

* * *

  
Alucard smirked at the lust-inducing image Enrico made in front of him. Long limbs splayed out, his hair spread out-draping off the bed in places, eyes at half-mast and dark with lust, and his mouth open as he panted. Blood coursing through his veins, it was beyond alluring.  
If he didn't know any better he would think Enrico was an angel fallen to earth, his to desire and to defile. He nudged those long pale legs open further, Enrico moaned as he pressed against him. "Alucard."

The door banged open, and he hissed at the sudden loud noise. Enrico cried out in surprise and the people who had dared intrude upon them cursed. Both were wearing gas masks. "Git away from him monster!" He knew that voice... a faint memory tingling at the back of his mind, why did he know that voice? "Alucard, the incense in the room are affecting both of you, think about the last place that you were!" Where had he been? He frowned at the words the woman spoke, eyes trailing down to Enrico who shivered at the cold that began to seep into the room, while he could feel the temperature change it did nothing to him. He wrapped the man in the sheets before turning back to the people who had entered the room.  
"I don't remember?" The woman let out a faint huff, the mask muffling anything she might have muttered, the giant man next to her was bristling as if he hated the fact that Alucard had wrapped his arms around his bed mate as well as the sheets. Enrico was still shivering, what had caused this? "I. I was at the Vatican when a call came...I don't remember anything after that." The Vatican.

Memories hit him like a sledgehammer, someone had tricked the Hellsing organization, there had been reports of a vampire attack, he had been sent out to deal with it only to find Enrico gazing at him on the bed, his bare chest heaving, a thin sheet covering his sex and nothing else, his beauty, a sirens call, beckoning him deeper into the room and the smoke must have been a drug, they were being drugged! Though to see the lustful side of the bishop was quite something, did the man do anything in half measures? He willed his clothes onto his body and picked Enrico up, the man's clothes weren't in the room as far as he could tell, so the sheet would have to do for now. "I am unaware of how long we've been here." Integra sighed; "Oh good your back to yourself." Anderson only cursed again, well he was still under the effects of the drug in the room so he was still going to hold on to Enrico, that kind of beauty wasn't to be let go, which would be the drugs talking... Which should have been impossible, what kind of drug could affect a vampire and not kill a human?

"You've only been here for an hour at most, I got a call from this one;" She jabbed her thumb in Anderson's direction, "And he told me where Maxwell had last been seen about five hours ago, he seemed to be under the impression that we kidnapped Maxwell-I, of course, knew better and knew something was going on." What was going on, however? What had the plan been? For him to have sex with Enrico and then what? Would that be enough for a real fight to break out between The Vatican and The Hellsing Organization? And what had happened to Enrico for at least four hours, what could his kidnappers have done to him in that time?  
He doubted that whatever their plan had been anyone would have cared enough to start a war, so a Bishop was taken advantage of, so what?

Nothing could come of that...Unless someone was under the impression he would kill Enrico, but the drug hadn't affected him that way, he'd wanted nothing more than to fuck Enrico into the bed, and then do it all over again.  
He still felt that way, which was odd, now that he remembered, now that the drug wasn't affecting him as it had been just moments ago. "Give him to me," Anderson growled, he didn't want to. But, there was no point in trying to hold on to Enrico was there. He shifted Enrico who suddenly wrapped pale arms around his neck not allowing him to hand the man over to Anderson. "I don't think he wants me to, the drugs are still affecting us, I might be more rational again but he's not just yet."


	2. Unexpected Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized I had to add another chapter lol  
> This is just over a thousand five hundred words longer then the last chapter too XD

He couldn't sleep, he needed to considering that this was the ninth day he'd been awake, the sun had already set but he seriously was low on energy, not that he couldn't still do most of the things he did normally, he would be a bit sluggish if it came to a real threat that could actually give him problems. But, gods be damned he couldn't get Maxwell out of his head, was this an after effect of the drug that had flooded his system?  
Or just the fact he hadn't been that close to anyone in a long time? Being kept as a prisoner and pet project didn't exactly allow him much free time to roam and do whatever it was he wanted to do. He wasn't really the sort to woo people...Not after he became the monster he had, but there had been people. Mina... She would have made a lovely bride.

That was the past, he couldn't afford to think about it. Not when there were so many skeletons in his closet. He frowned, something was calling out to him, a glance at the clock that stood in the corner of his room told him it was a few minutes to midnight before looking upwards, it wasn't Integra...So who was calling him?  
He slid through floors and walls till he was outside. Whatever was calling him was outside the fence. The half moon barely enough light for something living, thankfully he was capable of seeing in near pitch black. A person, someone was standing on the other side of the fence...Someone he knew, someone he hadn't expected but should have. "And why would you visit this fine establishment at midnight? Maxwell."

The man in question looked frightened and disheveled. Like a high wind had blasted him-or hands of several individuals had grabbed him and he'd managed to somehow escape.  
"Please, I know you don't have to help me, but please." His mind flashed back to the sight of this man nude and begging him before he nodded lightly. Ever so gently he pulled the man to him, allowing darkness to gather around them before pulling them to his rooms.  
While Integra might have some issue with him harboring Maxwell, something told him he had to protect this man...It thrummed in his very essence to protect him, shield him from harm. Never before had he felt this way for Maxwell, but he had hardly ever seen let alone been near the man in question.

And after what had happened he hadn't been able to get it out of his head. That primal part of him, calling out to him, whispering what it could have been like to take Maxwell, to be buried in living, warm flesh. To fuck Enrico Maxwell and to bite him when he hit his peak. To drink from him, Maxwell shuttered against him.  
"They tried to take me again." He tightened his grip on the bishop; "How did you get away?" He shook his head; "I don't know...It felt like fire was burning me from the inside, like the night you found me and they backed away like they were frightened of me." Strange, why would those who wanted to kidnap him be frightened of this one man when he was feeling unwell? He hardly had to look down at Maxwell since they were close in hight, something glimmered in Maxwell's eyes, like fire dancing.

"Why do they keep trying to kidnap you?" Enrico shivered against him; "They said I would be the perfect sacrifice to bring Faluzure into this realm." A dragon deity? As far as he knew Faluzure was one of the old gods that some people believed in. As if dragons were even real...Though if vampires and werewolves and other creatures exist why not dragons?  
"Did they ever mention why you would make a good sacrifice for a dragon?" Maxwell shook his head; "Something about my mother having given me up for them, but she...She died when I was little and the church took me in." So their motive was still shrouded in shadows, but the reason wasn't. A sacrifice to a god that might not even exist...A dragon of death and decay.  
But, that didn't quite make sense either, they had had him for at least four hours before he'd found him in the lustful haze he had been in, so why hadn't they just killed him, or did they think he needed to be fucked by a vampire first?  
Darkness overtaking light? Or was there something else going on here? Had they been the same people to kidnap Enrico the first time and if that was the case what exactly did it take to sacrifice him to the dragon deity Faluzure?

* * *

  
Enrico Maxwell was a mystery, he was a bishop and yet here he was in the arms of a vampire, asleep. As if he felt safe, and not at all concerned with being bitten or otherwise taken advantage of. Not that he would of course, no matter how much he'd like to taste that pale skin and the blood coursing beneath it.  
Being this close to the man was almost intoxicating, Inhaling how delicious Enrico smelled. How had he missed that before, because he did smell really good-baring the incense, but they weren't clinging to him? How long had he been gone from the church and why exactly had he been here in England rather than Italy?  
Had he been kidnapped there and taken here or had he somehow managed to get here on his own and if that was the case why had he come here rather than go back to the Vatican? Or had he never made it out of England in the first place? Not to mention his 'bodyguard', surly Anderson would have kept a better eye on his bishop, so where was the regenerator currently? It seemed unlikely that he would have been captured, but since they hadn't found out how exactly Enrico had been captured the first time, seeing as he seriously only remembered getting a phone call picking up the phone and then waking up in the room nude and needy.  
Enrico groaned and shifted against him in the lewdest way. Hm, he'd have to be careful not to try and let it distract him, no doubt Enrico would panic if he felt his erection straining against said man. No matter how much he wished to continue with what they were so rudely interrupted. The drugs might have started it, but his body still considered it to be very desirable.

Yes, he still wanted to take Enrico's clothes off and let the man ride his cock, silvery hair framing his nude body as he whined for him to fuck him harder...Oh, that was such a naughty thought to have with Enrico laying on his chest like this. He needed to will his erection away and try to get some sleep before he had to talk to Integra about having Maxwell in their base of operations.  
"Please..." He looked down and saw Enrico's eyes were at least part way open, was he awake or still asleep? "Hm?" He didn't want to wake him if Enrico was truly still asleep. Enrico moved, eyes opening fully, "I want..." Enrico blushed, eyes searching for something. "I want you to take me, I. I can't take this heat anymore." Heat? Had they drugged Enrico again, and why had it taken so long for it to affect the man?

"That wouldn't be a very good idea." Enrico pouted, honest to god pouted. His sleep-tousled hair giving him a rather cute look despite his masculine features. "Why not? You were prepared to take me before, you nearly did when we were interrupted." True, however at the time he'd been drugged and this time he had nothing in his system, and without knowing if there was anything in Enrico's system he couldn't say that his consent actually counted. He could be drugged to the gills with a slower form of what they had been drugged with before and only want it because of those same drugs.  
Or he could be scared about the kidnappers attempting to rape him next time...But, he wasn't about to take Enrico. He couldn't allow it to happen, Integra would skin him and the Vatican call for his head. One because the incident it would cause and the other for taking the purity of one of their precious Bishops.

"No." Enrico let out a breath, eyes pleading with him where no words came. Enrico had always been a rather loud and showy man, often yelling at Integra over the phone about God knew what...  
So this was very out of character for him, which meant he was probably drugged. Time would eventually give him back his rational mind, but how long would he have to put up with Enrico trying to get him to have sex?  
"You can't really consent you know that right? I don't know if you've been drugged again, and if that was the case I'd end up raping you, do you think you'd really want that kind of a hassle, that I would?" Enrico frowned; "They didn't drug me again, They grabbed me, yes, but they didn't get the chance to stick me with the needle they had." That didn't mean that they actually hadn't been able to, just that he didn't remember it. Humans were funny like that, the fog of fear covering pain. A little jab from a needle wouldn't even register as he attempted to get away from his would-be kidnappers.

"Please, they didn't drug me, I don't feel the same way as I did when I was drugged last time, last time I could barely move and this time I can't help but move!"  
He'd regret this, he really would. But Enrico was pushing against him, and it felt so good. "Only if you promise not to get too angry at me afterward." Enrico gasped as hands grabbed his ass and the lid of the coffin flew open, his coffin was not a good place to have sex in after all.  
He didn't want to defile it after all, nor did he want the scent of Enrico Maxwell's climax bothering him for however long it would take for it to fade away. That might actually drive him madder than he was already.  
There were rooms down here, rooms that had long since had any occupants. He teleported them to one of the rooms, Walter always made sure to have at least some of these rooms made up in case he decided to make another childe. He wouldn't, Seras had been a...gamble, a weakness in his armor due to his loneliness. He threw Enrico to the bed and the man bounced nearly falling off the bed.  
Enrico scrambled to stay on the bed and glared at him; "Don't just leave me here and not fuck me." He'd never heard that kind of foul language from him before, the worst he would do was call Integra a sow. Nothing stronger than that, well Okay he'd also called Integra a vampires whore as well but that was right before Integra put her heel into his foot.

"Don't worry, I'll fuck you as long as you like." He shed his hat and coat before Enrico was there untying his cravat, he chuckled at the man's eagerness to be fucked into the mattress, he was going to enjoy this-at least until the man came back to his sense and realize what had happened before screaming for his head on a platter.  
He pushed Enrico down and unbuttoned his shirt and pants, the shirt sliding to either side of his lithe frame and by god this man was beautiful, why had he become a priest when he could have done other things, depraved things even with the way he looked? He moved away, there was something he should do first, simply because he got the feeling it would be important to do.  
"Al.Alucard!" He looked up at Enrico's face; "Don't worry, I'm not leaving just locking the door in case someone for whatever reason decides to come down here for who knows why." Like looking for him because Enrico was missing again and they would check to make sure he wasn't missing too, no doubt.

He shed the rest of his clothes and worked on Enrico's before long they were both very nude. Oh, he wanted so much to just take and take till Enrico had nothing left to give.  
Enrico rolled his hips, biting his lower lip as his eyes pleaded. He couldn't help the groan that slipped from his lips at the erotic sight Enrico made like this. He crawled between Enrico's legs and took his length into his mouth, causing Enrico to whimper and cover his face, said face having gone red from embarrassment. He hadn't done this in a long time, but he remembered enough apparently because Enrico was moaning and begging for more. He pulled away and pulled lube from the shadows, he smirked at the girly packaging. Seras attempted to hide it but he'd been through her room enough to remember where she kept her lube. It wasn't like he kept any around since he never had sex, and masturbation just seemed sad.

Popping the cap off he spread a generous amount on his fingers. Before tossing the bottle off to the side and spreading Enrico's legs further open, "Alucard." The breathless moan only spurred him on as he rubbed some lube onto Enrico's opening causing the man to arch at the feeling, he was panting fairly heavily now-much like he had been back in that smoke-filled room.  
He stretched Enrico, the heat excluding of the man was near unbearable, how long had it been since he'd last enjoyed a warm body, willing to allow him? "S.Stop teasing me, just fuck me already!" He smirked at Enrico, so impatient! "All in good time, I'm not about to hurt you, not when I want to fuck you so many times." Enrico groaned; "Have you been thinking about it, about how it felt to have my cock so close to being buried inside of you?" He assumed the moan was a yes, slowly he began to push in, Enrico was furnace hot despite being fairly chilly on the outside, goosebumps forming on his arms and his nipples erect, whether that last one was because of the cold or how turned on he was currently...

Enrico hissed and he paused, "Enrico?" The man shook his head; "I'm fine, keep going." He trusted his judgment, not at all, but there was no point in prolonging the pain, not when such pleasure awaited both of them. He managed to get to the hilt before Enrico made another noise, this one in pleasure at least.  
"Are you going to be this slow the whole time?" He burst into laughter; "Oh Enrico, I could make you so close to the edge and slow down if that's what you want." Enrico scowled; "No. I want you to fuck me-not tease me." He shrugged; "Your loss." And he shifted pulling Enrico closer, sharing a kiss with the man that was both sloppy and heated before pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back into that glorious heat. Enrico cried out, his passions ignited...


	3. Unanswered Questions

He woke to the sound of banging and someone shouting at pretty much the top of their lungs, they probably were trying to enter his room and see if he was actually here. Because that literally was the only reason anyone baring Walter would come down here. He glanced at Enrico who was curled against his side, a warm presence, though when he woke he might be very chilly...He grabbed a blanket from one of the other rooms and covered Enrico with it before dressing.  
The voice sounded very irritated, well he would be too if he was locked out. He moved to his room, it was daytime, nearly seven in the morning, took them long enough! He threw the door open irritably and glared at Integra who simply glared back at him; "Took you long enough! Anderson practically mowed the front doors down, he's in my office-come on let's go."

He followed and sighed, he'd rather be back with Enrico. Leaving a part of his senses on the man, just in case he woke. He didn't want him to wake up alone. Who knew what he would do if he did. Anderson seemed very irritated and also like he hadn't gotten any sleep, had he been up looking for Enrico since last night?  
"Well, I'm going to assume this is about Maxwell." Anderson snorted at his words; "He was kidnapped again last night, I was hoping to find him here since last time he was used as bait for your organization." Integra shook her head; "I haven't gotten any word of vampire attacks, nor of the Bishop." Anderson took his glasses off and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, stress wasn't doing him any favors.

"He's here." Both Anderson and Integra's jaws dropped; "Excuse me? What did you say!" Integra boiled over, eyes flashing angerly. "He almost was kidnapped and made his way here, to the manor. He's asleep downstairs currently." Integra looked like she wanted to go on a tirade but couldn't because of Anderson who looked both relieved and extremely annoyed.  
"Why didn't you wake me to tell me he was here!" Integra growled and he shrugged; "I haven't been sleeping well and went to bed. I figured it could wait, Maxwell was in need of sleep and I doubt he was up for any sort of conversation with anyone, as he barely spoke to me." A convenient lie, but it was useful in its own way.  
"Go get him." He bowed and faded into the shadows, he'd have to get Enrico to get up and shower first. No way was he allowing them to see what a mess he'd made of Enrico. He chuckled as he remembered Enrico bouncing on his lap, crying out as his hair fanned around him.

The man was awake already, interesting. He'd expected a struggle with him. "Anderson is here for you, I believe you need a shower first, however." Enrico nodded with a little chortle; "I'm not exactly presentable like this now am I?" Alucard smirked and picked Enrico up, Enrico obviously not expecting it let out a rather unmanly noise and glared at him as he crossed his arms. "I'm not some maiden who can't get around on their own." He shrugged and dipped into the shadows entering his own private bathroom. He doubted even Integra was aware of it, why would anyone think a vampire would need a bathroom after all? He liked to be clean as much as the next person after all.

He lit the candles with a wave of his hand, not that he didn't have electric lights down here. He liked the candles better as they didn't hurt his eyes quite the way Electic lights seemed to and set Enrico down. The man made his way to the shower, hardly any hobbling, had he had sex before then or was he good at ignoring pain?  
"Did you tell them anything?" He leaned against the wall, watching Enrico as he turned the shower on and step in. "Nothing, I told them you didn't say much to me." Enrico hummed and popped open the cap to the shampoo, sniffing it. "No wonder I sometimes got the impression of mint or rosemary whenever Hellsing and I met, you were there standing guard over her." He grinned, Enrico had a keen nose to have noticed that. "Are you going to tell them the reason you keep getting kidnapped?" Enrico hummed; "About Faluzure? Yes but there's another part I won't share because I'm not entirely sure why my kidnappers think I'm someone I'm not. My mother wouldn't have had any sort of contact with Cultist. She was devoted, almost as devoted to god as any nun." If that was the case why had Enrico been born then?  
"She had you though." Enrico looked down at the drain, "Only because she felt it would be wrong to take my life...She was kind, even though she could have hated me, hated everything about me." He sounded devastated. "You really loved your mother." Enrico nodded; "She loved me even though I was a product of rape." She'd loved him even after that? He doubted he could have been that caring if he'd been a woman when he'd been raped, then again he had been a prince at the time and far less caring of anything but his own damned skin at the time, no thanks to his father and brother.

"Did I rape you." Enrico froze his body utterly still. He let out a breath after a moment. "No. I was aware of what was happening, I consented." That didn't mean he hadn't been, just because he consented at the time didn't mean it actually counted. "Did they really not drug you then?" Enrico made an aggravated sound; "I just...When I was under the drugs I knew you were who I'd been waiting for... Then when I was free I couldn't stop thinking about what it would have been like to have slept with you;" Enrico sighed, rinsing shampoo out of his hair before saying anything more. "I figured I might as well get it out of my system, I didn't know how attentive a lover you were..." Did that mean Enrico wanted to go again because he would love to, as long as Enrico was aware of what was happening, and had agreed.  
"I couldn't stop either." Enrico glanced at him, confusion marring his face; "I don't see why you could pretty much get anyone's attention." And yet he didn't often want anyone's attention, Mina had been a mistake, a wonderful, horrible mistake. "The last time I wanted someone I was defeated and made into a slave." Enrico's jaw dropped, eyes utterly wide and the cunning behind them questioning. "I did want Mina to be my wife, I might not have truly loved her, but I wanted to share my unlife with her and Helsing stopped me and enslaved me to his will." Enrico looked utterly flabbergasted at his words.

"Did, did she love you?" He blinked at the question Enrico threw at him while getting dressed. "I believe she was smitten, but not love and she certainly didn't want me after she found out that I was a vampire. When she and Helsing fell me, she looked utterly scared;" It hurt what happened next more. "Then she married Helsing." Enrico frowned; "Didn't she have a fiancee?" Ah that little fool of a man; "Jonathan Harker, but well. He and Mina broke it off and she quickly became engaged to Abraham Van Helsing."

Both Integra and Anderson looked very thoroughly put out as they sat together eating an English breakfast. Not that Enrico had taken too long to get ready, it was only just about to be eight. Honestly with how much hair Enrico had it really should have taken longer, but Enrico was a quick showerer. "Sir Hellsing, I apologize for barging into your home." Integra looked both puzzled and amused at Enrico's words, usually, he was a brat to her. But, well since he'd had a very wonderful round of shagging, he was bound to be nicer to her.  
"You were kidnapped and had hardly anywhere to turn to, I forgive you for not making me aware you had arrived, it was Alucard who should have told me at any rate." He chuckled at her glare, she knew by now he did what he wanted if he could get away with it. Anderson looked as if he wanted to say something; "I know you must have been looking for me Alexander, but I found myself closer to here then to where we were staying." Anderson nodded, his face smoothing out. "Was it the same people again?" Integra asked as Enrico sat down at a place set next to Anderson, Walter, as usual, had his impeccable timing because Enrico didn't seem to flinch like he more than reasonably would have if his food was cold. "It was." He didn't seem too much of a hurry to answer that, and why wouldn't he. It would mean that someone would pry out of him that the Cultist kept saying his mother had promised him. That would blemish her name even more. "Do you know why they keep kidnapping ya?" Anderson asked and Enrico frowned; "Something about sacrificing me?" Well, he had to give them that at least, otherwise it would seem strange.  
Integra looked very confused; "But, why you? Why not any other holy man?" Enrico closed his eyes, breathing through his nose; "It has something to do with the fact that I have Albinism." That wasn't something he shared, was that to throw them off of was that actually something the cultist said to him as well as the thing about his mother?

 

* * *

  
Until the cultists were found, Anderson and Maxwell were going to stay at the manor, which was both a good thing and a bad thing. Because he knew he'd be drawn to the man, simply because he offered his body at least once and might do so again, and because it would be a thrill to see if they were caught at some point. He was sure Integra and Anderson thought something was up, just not wholly certain what that something was.  
Someone was at his door...He opened it and found Enrico looking both scared and cold. "Enrico?" The man wouldn't look him in the eyes. "I..Would you hold me?" He moved aside for the man to enter his room and closed the door. "Would you prefer a bed or could you manage my coffin?" Enrico shrugged; "As long as your holding me." Bed it would be because he did look a bit wary of his coffin. Once again he pulled Enrico to him and took them to the room where they had been in the morning. Naturally, he'd righted things, he didn't want anyone to know exactly what had happened, while it might be thrilling to get caught it also shouldn't happen. He made sure the door was locked and slid under the covers with Enrico who laid his head down on his chest.

"It's strange not feeling or hearing a heartbeat." Enrico murmured before he drifted off to sleep. So, he felt safe in his arms did he. Why would he not feel safe around Anderson? Had he been taken right under Anderson's nose, because they hadn't actually mentioned where Anderson had been while his charge was taken.  
He doubted that Anderson had anything to do with the Cultists since he was so devout to his church. So much so to become a monster for them, with the likelihood that he would be unable to enter heaven.  
So what did he know? Enrico had been drugged so that he was in a lustful state, but no one had taken advantage of him-at least Enrico had said he'd woken alone, he could have been molested while he was out. But, that seemed unlikely because he hadn't smelled of blood or anyone else before the drugs had affected him he knew that much. He also knew was that since that meeting both of them had been drawn to each other.  
So what exactly was the goal of Enrico's kidnappers? What did Enrico have to do with Faluzure? Faluzure who was supposed to be a wretched, creeping thing no longer able to fly, but has a gravely terrible beauty nonetheless. his body vast and sleek, with silver-edged scales of midnight blue and vestigial wings; he was said to also appear as a handsome human. A brilliant, gifted master of disguise, and lacks his sister Tiamat's recklessness. Not to mention he required a continuous stream of death to maintain his beauty and perfection; if he goes without death for too long, he becomes gaunt and skeletal. Nothing more then a fairytale he had thought, something nerdy humans would make up and fantasize about.

So, was he real or were people saying things like that just to freak Enrico out? They obviously knew things about him, like his mother having died when he was a child...What was the truth and how long would they terrorize him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to stay somewhat true to Bram Stoker's Dracula so I use the spelling for it for Abraham, but not Integra, call it a time changes shit, and the family chose to adopt a new version of the name, dropping van and adding an L. LOL
> 
> Though the Mina thing was just a whimsy of mine lol I could see Alucard being mad about it and also giving him another reason to protect Integra, because she would be the granddaughter or great Granddaughter of Mina. The woman Alucard had feelings for. 
> 
> As for the pairing, I really like Enrico and Alucard for some reason, they don't interact (They have been in the same room at least) but I just like them as a pair, usually painting Enrico as a softer kind of man then the vain creature we saw in the manga/anime.
> 
> For my Plot, yes I will probably write at least one or two more chapters- The end goal should be either very obvious by now or really really far fetched and unseen lol The Cultist have their goals and my OTP are stuck in the middle of those goals. If you have a guess at where I'm heading then please comment! XD I'd love to see where people's brains take them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter before I go to work lol

He sighed lightly at the sound of movement in his basement, They were no doubt looking for Enrico since it was daytime, and being so loud as to wake him from sleep that was hard to disturb. As much as he hated it he had learned to wake during the day, and age seemed to help him with that as well. The older he got the less the sunlight actually seemed to hurt and control him.  
Enrico was curled against him, still deeply asleep, the stress of yesterday must have actually caught up with him. Not to mention the mind-blowing sex, or at least he hoped it had been mind-blowing, especially since he would like another round with the beautiful Bishop, now if he could convince Enrico to have another go.

Moving to find whoever was poking around he made sure the door was locked, he didn't want Enrico to be completely unprotected after all if the intruder was anyone other than Anderson or Integra for that matter.  
Anderson looked both very lost and very angry, the moment the man spotted him, the blond stomped up to him and glared. "Where is he?" Demands, why did people always seem to demand things from him? "And I would know because?" Of course, he knew but Anderson shouldn't just assume things. "Because both of you are acting strange, and he seems to be alright with your unholy presences." Well, there was that, he supposed that would enough for anyone to figure Enrico had come to him. "He's asleep in one of the rooms down here, it is far safer than in the main portion of the house after all. It's rather like a maze down here, I'm sure you noticed that."   
Anderson snarled at him; "Why in gods name would he want to be down here?! He was perfectly fine where he was, no one was going to hurt him!" Ah, had they been in the same room? "Maybe he was sick of your snoring?" Not that he knew whether or not Anderson actually snored naturally. "I don't snore beast." He felt this conversation was heading in a rather childish way, why should he be yelled at when he'd done nothing? "Well, don't blame me for him leaving, I didn't make him do anything."

That just seemed to irritated Anderson; "You unholy terror, you're doing something to him!" No, but something was going on with Enrico and damned if he knew what, what wasn't the man saying, what was it that drew them together with the way they were when nothing like that had happened before?  
"Care to say that again, pretty sure your precious pope could hear you."   
Anderson's muscles tensed but he wouldn't attack, not when Integra had told him in front of both Anderson and Enrico he was to leave them alone, and certainly not attack them. Which he had been doing...Other then Enrico coming to him, wishing to be held. He could do that after all Enrico had asked him and Integra had said nothing about him doing as he was asked.  
"If he doesn't come up for breakfast I'm coming back down here and cleavin' your head off your shoulders." And Anderson stalked off with that, seriously the man needed to lighten up. He made his way back to Enrico's side, He'd barely stirred. Not surprising, as he gave no warmth he wouldn't be missed and Anderson really hadn't been that loud, he was just very intuned with the basement. It was basically his lair these days, Lair, prison. Same thing. Breakfast would be in half an hour, he had time before he had to wake the man-unless he woke on his own.

* * *

Enrico blinked a few times before sitting up with a large yawn, tears slipping from his closed eyes, which were hastily scrubbed away. "Anderson was worried about you." Enrico sighed; "It's not his fault if he came down here, I didn't say anything to him, he was asleep when I left the room."   
Didn't say that, but it was interesting that he lept to Anderson's defense. "You're very close I take it?" Enrico glared; "We're not like that, he raised me, he is basically my father so he worries. Same goes for most of the children in the orphanage that he looks after."   
That actually made sense, for him to be so protective that he would have come to Hellsing for help. Knowing he was in a foreign land and knowing exactly who was the best choice to go to. His only choice really. But why was he being kidnapped in the first place, why would Cultist try to sacrifice him to a draconic god? "There are things you aren't telling us." Enrico sighed; "Yes, I just. They keep saying something that makes no sense, and I don't think it's important." But it could be, as unimportant as he thought it was could actually be a key to explain the Cult. "What are you keeping?" He knew using his vampiric powers would only make Enrico distrust him later but he wanted to be sure it was nothing. "They think I"m a dragon." Enrico covered his mouth the moment it came out, but he'd heard it well enough. A dragon? This man was hardly a dragon.  
"It will be breakfast soon, you should head upstairs." Enrico frowned, the quick change in topic throwing him off; "Hellsing will be unbearable." He chuckled, Integra would tease him for coming to her for help, even if it really wasn't like that. The call between them was strong, and it was a call. Like a telepathic link that led one to the other...  
That, that actually might be exactly what was going on, and if that was the case someone was using magic, magic was hard for humans to control but Vampires and other creatures had a better time of it. He would have to investigate that, because if he could sever that link, maybe it would help them in the long run.

 

 

 


End file.
